


Reality Check

by JayeMover_16



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's, Prey (Video Game 2017), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Freeform, Gen, On Hiatus, Out of Character, Real Life, Slow To Update, Sort Of, Sort of at least, character tags will be added as they appear, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeMover_16/pseuds/JayeMover_16
Summary: People dream about living in the worlds that they see in video games, but are they really ready for it?I'm really bad at making real-life people act accurately in these kinds of stories.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MatPat gets a 4 AM surprise in his kitchen.

Matthew Patrick was standing in his kitchen at 4 AM, looking for whatever made half the snacks fall out of the cupboard. He had somehow heard it from the bedroom and assumed it was just Skip. He had thought this until he tripped over the cat in the hallway. After that, Matt had feared it was a burglar. By the time he had gotten to the kitchen, he had a broom in his hands.

"Alright, who's there?" he called out into the darkness, fumbling for the light switch. A box of cereal fell from the counter in response. Matt jumped at the noise. Flipping the light switch revealed one cereal box on the floor and one still on the counter.

"I know how this goes. One of these cereal boxes isn't real," Matt muttered to himself. He tentatively poked at the cereal box on the floor. Cloudy black tendrils flickered in and out of its shadow. Matt lifted the broom and brought it crashing down onto the fake box of breakfast cereal.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed. The "box" shifted out of its disguise and revealed a four-limbed blob. After seeing the strange creature, the realization hit him like a truck.

"I'm... not dreaming. Oh crap, I'm awake," the YouTuber backed away from the blob in fear and took a defensive stance with the broom. The blob seemed to be stunned at the moment.

"Matthew? What's going on? You're going to wake up Oliv-" Stephanie froze as she realized what she was looking at.

"Go get a box! Quick!" Matthew whispered to his wife. Stephanie nodded silently and sneaked away. The blob had recovered from its assault and had climbed onto the countertop.

"Don't you dare," he glared at the creature. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Stephanie with a plastic storage box at the ready. Before she could make a move, the black blob shapeshifted again. This time, it took the form of a small humanoid with no arms.

"...It's an Impostor," Stephanie gaped. Matt nodded slowly and reached out his hand. The Impostor backed away nervously.

"Er, I'm sorry for hitting you with the broom," he apologized as he propped the broom up against the wall.

"It... OK... Who... are you?" the Impostor whispered.

"I'm Matthew. You can just call me Matt if you like," Matthew had hesitated before telling the creature his name.

"Matt?" the Impostor turned to Stephanie. She simply shook her head.

The Impostor waddled up to the edge of the counter and hopped down to the floor. It then waddled up to Matthew and leaned up against him. Skip had taken interest in the commotion and slowly approached the little person. Skip then rubbed up against Matt's other leg as if saying "don't forget about me!".

"Look, Steph! Isn't this cute?"

"Well, what do we do about the Impostor? Take care of it?" Steph inquired.

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?" Matt shrugged and picked up the Impostor. Skip left to go cuddle with Oliver, annoyed at being ignored. Stephanie sighed.

"It's 4:15 in the morning. I say we just get some sleep for now."

Matt took a spare jacket and tucked the Impostor in on the couch. Hopefully it wouldn't try anything overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Impostor from Among Us and the typhons from Prey seem like they'd be the same creature, don't you think? The similarities are uncanny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark sees something that he hasn't seen in a while.

"So yeah. That's what happened," Matt finished explaining.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mark exclaimed over the phone. Matt had called him mid-morning to tell him about the creature now living in his house.

"I'm not. I can show you!"

"Oh, yeah? Bring it over to my house. I'll have Ethan come over, too."

"I absolutely will!"

"Good, 'cause I don't believe it one bit!"

Matt and Mark conversed for a short while longer before ending the phone call. The Impostor looked up at Matt from the floor. It was sitting next to Oliver and Skip, who were both relaxing after breakfast.

"Hey, Steph? We're going over to Mark's house!" Matt called down the hallway.

"What? Why?" Steph called back.

"We're bringing the little guy, too!"

"What in the world did you say over the phone?"

"Mark doesn't believe me, so I wanted to show him. Come on, Oliver. We're going to see Mark!"

Matt, Oliver, and the Impostor piled into the car and made their way to Mark's house. Ethan's car was parked outside when they got there.

"Here, little guy, in here. I want to surprise him," Matt held up a cardboard box. The Impostor gladly hopped inside.

"Hey, you're here! Where's the thing?" Mark asked.

"You'll see," Matt smirked. Oliver let go of his hand and joined Ethan on the floor.

"Heyyyy, Matt!" Ethan waved. He was surrounded by the dogs.

"Doggy," Oliver patted Chica on the head.

"C'mere, Spencer! Look, it's Oliver!"

"So, guess what's in the box?" Matt smirked.

"The thing you found, obviously," Mark leaned on the wall.

"It's the Impostor from Among Us," Matt corrected. The box moved.

"Ack! I didn't think you were actually serious!"

Matt just opened the box, revealing a black blob. It had dropped the disguise while the two were talking.

"That's not the Impostor! That's a Typhon!"

"Er... Hey, buddy? You know that form you were in just before you got in the box?"

The creature morphed into the small bean-like humanoid form it had taken up before, although the color was a lime green this time.

"Nice color, buddy!"

"Okay, so! I know how these Typhons work, and I am very concerned right now," Mark stared at the creature inside the box.

"Lemme see!" Ethan stood up and grabbed the edge of the box. He gasped in awe when he saw the disguised Typhon.

"It's not gonna kill us, right?" Mark asked.

"Well, I left it alone with Skip and Ollie this morning, so probably not," Matt shrugged and placed the box down on the table. The Impostor hopped out and looked at its new surroundings. Mark took a leftover chicken dumpling out of the fridge and held it up for the creature to see. It hesitated for a moment before opening its mouth and shooting out its tongue. The tongue skewered the dumpling and pulled it inside the Impostor's mouth. Mark yelped in surprise at the incredible speed at which the creature could eat.

"Wow... Did you even feed it!?" he asked.

"I don't remember. I guess not?" Matt shrugged again. Suddenly, he got a phone call from Stephanie.

"Matt? There's another one of them. It's not at our house, though- It's at Austin's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt calling the Impostor "little guy" and "buddy" seems accurate.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt, Mark, and Ethan were huddled around Matt's phone, listening to Austin's recount of what happened.

"Okay, so: I woke up with this thing sprawled out all over my work desk. It was in that black blob form, so I thought it was a bunch of black ink or something. Then I poked it with a paper towel. AND IT MOVED _VERY FAST_ ," Austin emphasized.

"What would make you think that it was black ink?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, that's what it looked like! I was still half asleep, too!"

"Why'd you wait until now to call us?" Matt asked.

"I didn't want to wake anyone up too early in the morning."

"It's a 2 hour time difference."

"My statement still stands. So, what should I do?"

"Don't anger it or anything!" Mark exclaimed quickly.

"I know that. What does it eat?"

"Chicken dumplings...?" Ethan suggested. Spencer was sitting in between his legs.

"All things considered, mostly meat-based foods. It looks like a carnivore, but it might have a similar diet to us. We won't know unless we do a few tests," Matt proclaimed, his theorist brain working tenfold.

"Alright. I gave it some leftover pizza rolls and it hasn't puked them up yet," Austin commented, "But might later."

"Keep an eye on it, then. We'll conduct a few more food tests."

"Sure. I'll call you later tonight," Austin said, and then hung up.


End file.
